The present invention relates to a cooling and/or freezing apparatus with at least one cooled internal space and with at least one door provided with at least one handle, door by means of which the cooled internal space can be closed, wherein the apparatus comprises at least one dispenser with at least one delivery opening for the delivery of at least one medium, in particular water and/or ice.
Cooling and/or freezing apparatuses of the type mentioned at the start are known from the prior art. In these apparatuses, a dispenser for ice and water is located in the door, dispenser by means of which ice or water can be delivered to a user, from a cooled area of the apparatus to the outside through a delivery opening.
Although such dispensers represent a practical possibility of obtaining ice or water or another medium without the door of the apparatus having to be opened, they form interfering contours that sometimes affect the overall visual impression of the apparatus.